The Hero Always Deserves It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Garrett Spenger is finally psyched to go to his first high school dance after a long time. However, when he sees his best friend Jasmine being mistreated by her date, what will Garrett do in this time of need? Garrett/Jasmine one-shot. Inspired by the Peter Cetera song, "The Glory of Love".


**"The Hero Always Deserves It"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "I Didn't Do It" or any of its characters. "I Didn't Do It" and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. I've been stuck in a rut with writer's block for a while, but I finally snapped myself out of it to give you this awesome fic. Just to let you know, it's basically Jasmine/Garrett**. **I'm sorry Logan/Jasmine fans, even though I think the couple is okay because Logan's bit of an idiot and Jasmine is smart. Anyway, enjoy.**

**P.S.: Still, I don't own anything associated with this.**

* * *

The clock on the stereo flashed on 6:30 over and over again.

From there, a certain neat freak was driving in his recently-bought Camaro that his parents bought for him on his 17th birthday. The car was so shiny and clean, just the way he wanted it to be. To be honest, this was Garrett Spenger's Camaro. And it was a pipedream for him. It's been a fourth day since he was attached to his car, and he's wasn't gonna let it go anytime soon.

Which was amazing since there was a huge Junior Dance going on at Ditka High School. And Garrett figured that he would do his friends a favor by taking them to the dance with him. After all, despite how dysfunctional their friends may seem, Garrett was willing to do anything to make his friends happy.

So far, it didn't turn out great. His two best friends, Logan Watson and Delia Delfano were struck down with the fever, which means they couldn't go to the dance with Garrett at all. Fortunately for him, Lindy Watson was feeling alright to go, so that means Garrett had a little buddy in her to ride with. And Jasmine Kang was gonna be there too. Recently, Jasmine had been dating a guy he met down at the Rumble Juice for quite some time. He was a bit muscular, a bit brash, and looked a bit like Logan but with dark black hair. Apparently, Jasmine always liked the tough, muscular type of man there is. And the Junior Dance was a perfect way to introduce her boyfriend to Garrett and Lindy.

Garrett was already sweating from the palm of his hands. Apparently, he was a bit nervous to go to his first dance. Garrett was gonna go last year, but thanks to Lindy's stupid cold that she had, he had no choice but to stay home. But not this time, Garrett was planning to get his groove on.

"It's awfully nice of you to give me a ride to the dance in your awesome car." Lindy replied.

"Eh, I assumed it was worth it." Garrett shrugged. "Apparently, the prize money that my mom won in those weight-lifting contests actually did the trick."

"Yeah, your mom's built like a diesel beast." Lindy nodded.

"You haven't seen her glutes." Garrett replied. "They're so tan and muscular, it looks like Keith Richards's face."

"Well, that's a lovely image if I've thought of one." Lindy said, cringing from the inside.

As their conversation continued, both Lindy and Garrett finally made it to the school in time. They could feel the music blazing in the auditorium, which sounded a bit 80's. After all, the theme was exactly '80's'.

As soon as they found a good parking space, Lindy and Garrett unbuckled their seat belts and gotten out of the car, but not without Garrett applying hand sanitizer for good measure.

"You're applying sanitizer?" Lindy raised her eyebrow.

"It's always safe when sorry." Garrett replied. "You'll never know what kind of germs are infested in this place. To this day, I still fear of cold sores if I don't get my hand sanitizer."

"Boy, do I feel sorry for you already." Lindy rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

Both Lindy and Garrett were now walking side by side to the auditorium.

And as soon as they got inside, the place was loud and raucous as ever. Every couple filled the dance floor, showing off their moves, and possibly leaving a pile of vomit or two (basically from drinking a little too much punch). But all in all, it was insane and it's just what Garrett wanted. He wanted to get his groove on and nothing was gonna stop him. Plus, his favorite song was playing, which was "Working My Way Back To You" by The Spinners.

"So where do we begin?" Garrett shrugged.

"I guess the first thing to do is to find out where Jasmine is." Lindy replied.

As they were looking around, they heard a shouting voice close to them.

"I said I don't want to! I'm tired!"

To Lindy and Garrett's minds, that voice sounded a lot like Jasmine.

So they walked a good mile to see Jasmine being harrassed by her boyfriend that she was about to introduce to her friends. Seeing this, both Lindy and Garrett decided to take action right away.

"Oh, come on, baby!" The creep replied, tugging on her arm. "You know you wanna do more than dance with me!"

"As if!" Jasmine responded back. "I told you I'm tired! I need to rest up before I can get back on the dance floor with you. There's no way I'm going back there again."

"But I thought you liked the demanding type, Jasmine!" The creep, which was named Doug, exclaimed to her.

"Yeah, but not when they're forcing a lady to do something when he feels like it!" Jasmine replied.

"C'mon, you know that's a lie!" Doug sneered. "Now kiss me, babe!"

"I SAID NO!" Jasmine shouted.

Seeing Jasmine struggle like this with creep, forced Garrett to go into hero mode.

"Is there a problem here?" Garrett said, stepping in the confrontation.

"Yeah, my soon to be ex-boyfriend here!" Jasmine nodded.

"Oh, don't be like that." Doug smirked, tugging on Jasmine's arm harder. "You know we're meant to be together, babe."

"I don't think so," Garrett replied. "If the lady doesn't want to dance with you, then she doesn't want to dance with you. So I appreciate it if you respect the lady's wishes and back the heck off!"

Garrett's threatening words suddenly caught Doug's attention. So she let Jasmine go harshly and stepped up to the skinny, medium-sized Garrett, towering him with his giant size. Garrett was a little bit scared on the outside, but managed to stay brave and courageous.

"What did you say, you skinny toothpick?" Doug scowled.

"I said, back... the heck... away from her." Garrett scowled back.

"Oh, really?" Doug scoffed.

So in response, Doug lifted up Garrett by the collar of his shirt.

"And what are you gonna do about it, you little cockroach?" Doug shouted to his face. "I oughtta leave you drowning in a pool of blood for saying such garbage to me!"

"Nothing, to be exact!" Garrett nodded nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought of." The bully smirked.

"Well, all except _THIS_!"

With anger building through Garrett like a bull, the skinny youngster lifted his foot...

...

...

...and kicked Doug right between his legs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Doug screamed in pain.

He finally managed to drop Garrett down, only because he had to hold onto his groin in mercy. While the bully was on his knees, Garrett decided to play the role of tough guy by grabbing onto Doug's collar.

"Now you listen here," Garrett snarled at Doug up-close. "Jasmine is one of my best friends, and I will not tolerate anyone who treats her like some kind of an object. She is to be respected like anyone else, just like me, Lindy, Logan, Delia and everyone. And if you can't show respect for Jasmine like a lady, then you don't deserve to be with her. Now apologize to her!"

Grabbing the back of Doug's hair tightly, Garrett turned the bully over to Jasmine, who was crossing her arms at him.

"I'm sorry." Doug cried with a smile.

"You better be." Garrett said, threatening him again. "Because if you dare lay a hand at Jasmine, let alone look and think of her, I'm gonna make sure you never have kids in your damn lifetime. Do I make myself clear?"

Doug then managed to nod at this request.

"Now get out of here before I make things worse." Garrett replied as the bully started running away from them.

As the neat-freak dusted himself off, Jasmine felt a light blush between her cheeks. He couldn't believe that someone like Garrett could stand up for her like this. And he stood up to a huge bully no doubt. It was like David taking down Goliath with a swift kick to the nads! As much as Jasmine didn't want to admit this, she actually liked this serious side of Garrett. Even Logan didn't act this chivalrous in front of her.

So all Jasmine did was hug her hero.

"Thank you very much for doing that!" Jasmine said, feeling a bit of glee in her heart.

"It was no problem at all." Garrett shrugged.

"Wow, I'm really impressed." Lindy chuckled. "I never knew the great Garrett Spenger was this tough!"

"Well, Delia showed me how to kick harder as a placekicker." Garrett explained. "Yep, this old leg's still got it!"

Both Jasmine and Lindy shared in laugh due to Garrett's funny gesture.

"Garrett, I never had someone stand up for me like this," Jasmine replied. "I mean, Logan would never act so heroic, but the way you showed that jerk what-for makes me think twice what I think of you. You're actually my hero. I don't know what I would ever do if you and Lindy didn't show up."

"Well, for once, I'd advise you to stay away from that creep." Garrett insisted the beautiful Asian. "That guy's nothing but bad news. If you're really looking for a guy, make sure it's the kind that treats you right like a lady, and not some kind of object. You deserve to be treated better, Jasmine. Trust me."

Hearing this from her best friend, Jasmine took in a blush. Never once had his words spoken so true from someone like Garrett.

"Thanks, Garrett." Jasmine smiled. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Garrett nodded. "You need any help with something, I'll be there for you always."

While they were smiling along with this tender moment, "The Glory of Love" from Peter Cetera was playing through the soundspeakers, which caused every couple around the dance floor to engage in slow-dancing. Suddenly, both Jasmine and Garrett traded blushes at each other, knowing where this moment was leading to.

"Um, Jasmine?" Garrett replied.

"Yes, Garrett?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're a bit worn off from all the dancing and struggling," Garrett smirked. "But if it's okay with you-"

Then, Garrett was cut off when Jasmine held his hand in front of hers.

"Sure, I love to dance with you." Jasmine smiled back.

"Sweet!" Garrett shouted out as he and Jasmine went to the dance floor.

As soon as they entered the dance floor, both Jasmine and Garrett exchanged glances at another as they held each other in a dancing embrace. This was always a dream for Garrett, wishing he would dance with a cute girl at a school dance. Hard to believe he'd imagine Jasmine Kang as a 'cute girl' before. Of course, she was that attractive and beautiful and Garrett's eyes. He was pretty sure that Logan would think the same thing about her.

In Jasmine's point of view, it was actually bliss that he was dancing with a guy like Garrett. Sure, she thought that Logan was way more handsome than Garrett due to his blonde hair and blue eyes, but she never imagined Garrett charming her with a single dance. Of course, Garrett was way more cuter than Logan due to his freak-outs. And maybe, Jasmine really liked a guy who was cute and funny quite like him. But she and Garrett were just friends, that was all. Just like she was friends with Lindy, Delia and even Logan.

But the way that Garrett did for Jasmine just recently, made her think twice about him. Maybe dating someone like Garrett wouldn't be half as bad. While both of them were thinking inside their minds, Garrett whispered out to her.

"This is actually really nice." Garrett smirked.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Jasmine said, sighing a bit.

"Hard to imagine this is my first dance with a real girl." Garrett chuckled.

"Yeah, I hardly believe it at all." She nodded.

"I still can't believe I'm at my first high school dance." Garrett smirked again. "I mean, my favorite music's playing. It's relaxing and laid-back. There are no vomiting aromas around here. I tell ya, this feels like-"

But Garrett would never finish that statement there.

All because he was cut off by a kiss from Jasmine. But this was more than your average heroic kiss. This was a really big passionate kiss coming from Jasmine Kang herself! Even Lindy was shocked and surprised by this herself. Two of her best friends hooking up on a night like this after what he did for her. That's something Lindy could smile at.

Garrett could feel a hint of cherry sparkle through his lips right about now. So far, this couldn't be happening to him right now. A first high-school dance, followed by a first real dance from a cute girl, and it was closed by a first real kiss. Garrett couldn't never imagine becoming Jasmine's knight-in-shining-armor, but he was real close to being one, that's for sure. In retaliation, Garrett exchanged the kiss between him and Jasmine, wrapping her arms all around her and dipping her, just like what a real romantic gentleman would do.

After the kiss broke between them, both Jasmine and Garrett exchanged glances yet again.

"So, what was that for?" Garrett smirked.

"I felt like a hero like you deserves it." Jasmine smirked as well.

"Looks like I may have to stand up for you more often, huh." He chuckled.

"Sounds fine by me, hero..." Jasmine chuckled as well.

From there, Jasmine and Garrett continued their romantic dance. As they were dancing, the lyrics from the song came out of the soundspeaker:

_"I am the man who would fight for your honor/I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of..."_

That line definitely represented who Garrett now was to Jasmine. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant getting him unclean from dirty hands or getting in harm. And if it meant getting his hands dirty as a result, then it was all worth it to Garrett.

After all, a hero always deserved it.

* * *

**Strange thing about this was because I was listening to the Peter Cetera song "The Glory Of Love" and I thought of this fic right here. So I hope this brings out a smile to all loyal Jarrett fans here. **

**Anyway, what did you think? I know I made Garrett act a little OOC, but I figured I make him a little badass here in my fic. Now that I'm done talking, feedbacks are welcome, folks! And yes, Lindy, that is a cute little puppy. AWWWWWWWWWWWH!**


End file.
